Titles and Tiaras
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Was he worth it?Giving up my future & life?I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Here im known as Bella. No one knows im a princess . Plus out of 4 children my father chose me to rule the country . But a problem is that I fell inlove and he isnt royalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Titles and Tiaras**

note that this is from late 1800s to early 1900s.

* * *

**Summary**

Was he worth it?

Giving up my future.

Giving up my life.

My name is Bella Swan . Actually in Costa Isre it's Princess Isabella Andraya Marie Fulton Swan. But here im not known as a princess , just Bella. No one knows im a princess and trust me its hard to keep it a secret. Plus out of 4 children my father chooses me to rule the country . Not my brother or older sister me. But a problem is that I've fallen inlove hard... and he isnt from royalty.

* * *

I pace around my room awaiting for my father King Charlie to come here to forks. He tells me that there is a young suitor who wants to wed me. He is a prince like myself named Jacob Black or Jabob William Timothy Renald Black. My father beleives he is perfect for me but i have already found my suitor , only thing he is a secret from my mother and father. They know not about him . They know also not of his existence . His name is Edward and I am deeply inlove. My heart belongs to him forever. He is also mysterious because of his beauty , his secrets and most of all they way he looks at me. His eyes are a beutiful shade of gold. He treats me with the respect I deserve . He is perfect beyond comparison in everyones eyes but him.

My parents sent me here to live with an old family friend for 6 months when I met him and I keep everything within my journal.

As I open it I scan about the journal getting lost in the past

**_Monday September 20th , 1899_**

_I glance around my room asthough I feel a presence. I am currently staying with the Brandons . They are lovely people and I am charmed to meet them , but their daughter is a peculuar . Her name is Mary Alice Nicolette Mortise Brandon. She prefers to be called Alice . She mostly stares in space and prances around the room dancing . She is inlove , I can tell . Her parents though act as they have no thought whatsoever in their being of why she acts the way she does._

_**Wednesday September 22nd , 1899**_

_Alice has told me of the man whom enchants her dreams. His name is Jasper Hale. He has a sister whos husband & brother live with her. Well actually I phrased that wrong they live with Jasper while her husband lives with them and also her husbands brother they live with her husband and brothers parents. Jaspers sister Rosalie is a strange person Alice told me she is always trying to act so grand. She suceeds because of her beauty._

**_Saturday September 25th , 1899_**

_I have met them all of them . I have met Jasper , Rosalie , Emmet (Rosalies betrothed) , and then I met him Emmets brother ... Edward._

K so Charlie wants Bella to marry Jacob , while she is inlove with Edward. She reads passages from her journal through out the story . It is like two times at once : October of 1899 and February of 1900.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Titles and Tiaras**

note that this is from late 1800s to early 1900s.

* * *

**Summary**

Was he worth it?

Giving up my future.

Giving up my life.

My name is Bella Swan . Actually in Costa Isre it's Princess Isabella Andraya Marie Fulton Swan. But here im not known as a princess , just Bella. No one knows im a princess and trust me its hard to keep it a secret. Plus out of 4 children my father chooses me to rule the country . Not my brother or older sister me. But a problem is that I've fallen inlove hard... and he isnt from royalty.

* * *

I pace more my breath growing frantic for the arrival of thy father. He would be short tempered if he found out of my Edward.

I myself have 3 siblings of thy own. My older brother Louis is a rash man. He is like my father and will one day in the near future have a child with a woman named Jessica . She is a fine girl , but she is also not fathful to thy brother. Louis is a perfect man suited for a kingdom and is witty.

Then there is they sister Lauren. She is not faithful to her betrothed and is currently wanting seperation from him. His name is Micheal and they are not happy together. Lauren Is beautiful and she shall be wed again that is no doubt and she is perfect in a ray of beauty.

Then there is my older sister Elizabeth . She is not like my other sublings she is gone from our country like I am. But she is off to seek adventure . She is very couragous and adventurous.

Then there is I , Isabella . I dont have the wit of my brother or the courage and beuty of my sisters. I'm just me and I like that. I am only 17 years old and I have been chosen to lead a country apon my arrival. For thy am a princess . So all that I own out of my siblings is youth. Youth that they beleive to be aging. So thats why I have to wed a prince. Because they wont be young forever...

I scan the pages of my Diary yet again. It was from October. When I was still young and naive to love.

**Dearest Diary,**

_Thy feel different for some odd reason I have only known Edward for 2 weeks , and I have never felt this way about another man. He is different . He is also intuectually cultered. While Emmet and Jasper act more differently. I have to stop writtting though , Alice wants I to talk to her about Jasper. Who knows what will happen..._

* * *

I hear wedding bells in the future that arent for Bella and Edward or Alice and Jasper. lol you have to read to find out. Also there is a banner for this on my profile.


End file.
